


Burnout

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [143]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pneumonia, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, might write more for this later, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri had known that Victor wasn't feeling well, but he hadn't realized that he was this sick.





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. This is set after the short program at the Rostellacon Cup. My first time writing pneumonia, so I hope that it turned out okay! I write Yuri P. as Yuri and Yuuri K. as Yuuri. I might write more for this AU in the future. Enjoy!

Victor is unusually quiet after they watch Yuri compete. Yuuri can’t help but worry; Victor was his normal energetic self earlier, after he competed, but he knows that his coach is getting sick. He’s heard the coughing that Victor has been attempting to hide, how it’s gotten rougher and more ragged, leaving Victor barely able to catch his breath.

“Let’s get back to the hotel,” Yuuri suggests. Victor looks even paler than normal, except for his flushed cheeks, and his usual grace has abandoned him. Yuuri wants to check for a fever, but he knows that if he tries, Victor will just duck away and insist that he’s fine.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Victor replies hoarsely. The words send him into yet another coughing fit that the older skater attempts to muffle in his hands. It doesn’t work very well, and Yuuri winces at the sound of the deep, chesty coughs. The fit drags on for what seems like an eternity, leaving Victor gasping and breathless. 

Yuuri’s concern spikes when Victor slumps against him, not even bothering to pretend that he’s fine anymore. He doesn’t say anything though, just wraps an arm around his waist and steers his coach towards the exit. Victor is unsteady on his feet, and their progress is slow. Yuuri wishes that he could take Victor to the doctor, but he knows that the suggestion will be rejected outright. 

Finally, the doors are in sight, and Yuuri allows himself to hope that they’ll make it out of here without incident, when Victor stops suddenly. “Victor?” he asks. 

All the color has drained from his face, and he’s swaying on his feet. “D-dizzy,” Victor manages to stammer out.

Panicking, Yuuri scrambles to think of what to do. Should he call an ambulance? But he doesn’t know what number to call! He desperately searches the room for assistance, when Victor’s knees buckle and he collapses.

Yuuri yelps, startled, and barely manages to catch him before his head hits the ground. He sits down carefully, pulling Victor’s head into his lap. “Victor?” he gasps, gently patting his face, but his coach is out cold. Yuuri’s mind is racing, desperate for a solution, when salvation arrives in the form of Yakov and Yuri.

“Don’t eat too many piroshkis tomorrow,” Yakov is saying to his student, when he spots Yuuri and Victor. He rushes over immediately, Yuri trailing awkwardly behind. “What happened?” Yakov demands, concern making his voice sharp.

Yuuri flinches at his tone. “He just fainted all of a sudden!” he babbles.

Yakov pats Victor’s cheeks, before withdrawing his hand with a wince. “He’s burning up! How long has he been sick?”

“A couple of days,” Yuuri answers, hanging his head. “I tried to get him to go to the doctor, but he wouldn’t listen!” Behind them, Yuri watches with an unusual lack of sarcastic comments, his green eyes wide.

“That’s Vitya for you,” Yakov mutters, followed by a stream of Russian curses when Victor coughs himself awake. The cough sounds even worse than earlier. “Well, how are you feeling?” he demands as Victor opens his eyes blearily.

“Not so great,” Victor admits, his voice raspy and weak.

“Not surprising, given the fever you’re running. You’re going to the hospital,” Yakov orders.

“What? No! I can’t go to the hospital, I have to coach Yuuri!”

“Victor,” Yuuri begins, ready to tell Victor that his health should be more important to him than Yuuri’s skating career.

Yakov interrupts him. “I’ll coach him. You’ll be lucky if you’re well enough by the Grand Prix Finals!” He orders Yuri to call the paramedics, and the teenager whips out his cell phone. “Who knows? Maybe with a decent coach, your student might actually amount to something.”

Victor frowns at the insult, opening his mouth to retort, but he’s cut off by more coughing. Yuuri bites his lip. He definitely wasn’t expecting the Rostellacon Cup to go like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
